Ventana Indiscreta
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Kushina es impulsiva, eso ya todos los sabían, pero gracias a ciertos incidentes para la boda de Mikoto, tal vez a partir de allí consideraría pensar mejor sus acciones antes de actuar. MinaKushi, leve FugaMiko. One-shot


**Hola!**

**Mi primer MinaKushi, yey! Creo que por hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Así que disfruten..**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus secuelas no son mias, si lo fueran muahahaha haría tantas cosas.. *evil face***

**Ventana Indiscreta**

**Por: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**One-shot**

* * *

Si algo le quedaba muy claro a Kushina Uzumaki en esos momentos, es que odiaba el hecho de ser mujer.

Claro, era un odio irracional y momentáneo. No es que realmente detestara ser mujer, solamente odiaba lo que eso implicaba tener que hacer.

Que en este caso eran zapatos altos, vestidos cortos y cosméticos.

La pelirroja gruñó frustrada al tener, por quinta vez en la hora que llevaba sentada; que desmaquillarse toda la cara por un desliz con el delineador. No es que no supiera maquillarse, es solo que no estaba acostumbrada, ella realmente jamás fue femenina y nunca se preocupó por su aspecto, (era una ninja caray, no una supermodelo), pero ahora con el hecho de que era dama de honor de su mejor amiga Mikoto, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de ir presentable y seguir todas las instrucciones que su amiga le dio con anterioridad.

* * *

_-Vamos Kushina… hazlo por mí, es el día de mi boda- dijo la pelinegra a su amiga, a quien fue a visitar para entregarle la invitación y pedirle que fuera su dama de honor. Sabía que Kushina JAMAS había usado un vestido, JAMAS se había maquillado y JAMAS se había arreglado el cabello a mas de una simple cola de caballo._

_La pelirroja solo bufó una vez más y volteó su cara, odiaba la mirada de cordero de Mikoto, porque al final siempre cedía a sus caprichos. Aun sin verla, sentía esa extraña sensación de tener que ceder, y aunque trató de poner toda su resistencia, al final, como siempre, suspiró cansada y aceptó._

_-Así que… ¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?- preguntó la pelirroja tomando el "misterioso" objeto que su amiga se ofreció a prestarle._

_-Es una plancha para el cabello._

_-Claro, plancha… plancha… ¿Y para que dices que sirve?_

_-Esta será una tarde muy larga…._

* * *

Y allí estaba ella, peleándose con esa máquina de extraño nombre, llorando a mares por la poca experiencia que tenía con el enchinador de pestañas y acalorada por tener que "arreglarse" en su bata de baño, ya húmeda por el sudor desprendido, porque según Mikoto, la ropa se debía de poner hasta el final para no arrugarla ni mojarla.

Jamás en toda su vida, Kushina se había frustrado tanto que ese mismo día tratando de arreglarse la uñas. Además, llevaba todo el día intentando de acostumbrase a usar tacones y ahora estaba toda adolorida. Pero ese era el precio de ser una buena amiga y además de ser una fémina.

Pero esa es solo la primera parte de la historia, continuemos justo al frente del apartamento de Kushina, en el apartamento de Minato donde nuestro segundo rubio favorito tomaba una siesta.

¿A poco no les dan ganas de ser hombre?

Minato estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama, hasta que su pequeño despertador de sapo sonó y el recordó que las siete en punto era la boda de Fugaku y que prometió ir. Miró su reloj, las 6 en punto.

-Es tiempo suficiente- se recordó a sí mismo para darse ánimos de levantarse y arreglarse.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba listo, tenía puesto un elegante smoking rentado con corbatín de moño, sus zapatos negros nuevos (tuvo que comprarlos, no podía ir a una boda con zapatillas abiertas de ninja) y su cabello rubio rebelde igual que siempre.

Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir, de hecho fue una inconmensurable sorpresa que lo invitaran. De hecho, el tenía el recuerdo de haber ido a la misma academia que Fugaku, recuerda haber hablado con Mikoto alguna vez mientras se la topaba en el restaurante de su familia, pero no se podría decir que fueran amigos, es más, hasta donde él sabía Fugaku lo odiaba. Sin embargo, el no podía negarse después de que Mikoto lo invitara y le hiciera un pequeño puchero para fuera.

Después de arreglarse, notó que no habían pasado más de 20 minutos y que el templo en donde se celebraría la boda no estaba a más de 5 minutos a pie. Bufó aburrido y sin más que hacer comenzó a releer una de las novelas de Jiraiya-sensei hasta que un sonido brusco y un grito estruendoso proveniente de la casa de en frente lo sacó de la lectura y lo obligó a asomarse por la ventana de su habitación.

Y es aquí cuando volvemos con Kushina, justo cuando notó que el reloj marcaba las 6:30 y ella estaba lejos de estar lista. Apenas llevaba la mitad de su cabello alaciado y no traía puesto nada más que sus tacones.

Estaba cansada, sudada, molesta y harta de todo eso, pero como se trataba de su mejor amiga no podía dejar las cosas a medias. Sobre todo cuando la todavía-no-Uchiha le había hecho prometer que iría presentable y le había hecho recordar su maldito lema "Nunca retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja".

Estúpido camino ninja.

Y justo cuando la pelirroja pensó que nada podía complicarse más, ocurrió. Justo al tomar un mechón nuevo de cabello para alisarlo *que por cierto, ni que lo necesitara, dios, ¡Ella era lacia!* sus dedos no midieron la distancia y se dio una quemada dolora y profundo. Y como no deja de ser humana de sus labios salió un chillido desgarrador y sus manos soltaron la maquina del demonio causa quemaduras. Pero eso no fue todo, al caerse ella retrocedió un paso para que no se le quemaran los pies y al estar en tacones se resbalo de tal manera que al caer su pie se torció levemente y su mejilla se raspo al caer al suelo. Cuando se levantó se sintió más furiosa que nunca, ahora tenía una mano quemada, su cabellos medio planchado medio no, su pie lastimado y adolorido por lo tacos, su mejilla raspada y por si fuera poco todo eso le había causado un dolor lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla llorar y ahora todo su maquillaje estaba corrido.

Lo peor del asunto no fue eso, sino que la pobre Uzumaki no sabía pensar. No es que fuera estúpida ni nada por el estilo, es solo que ella actúa mas rápido de lo que piensa y en esos momentos no pensó, solo actuó. Estaba tan enojada que en vez romper su cama en dos como quería hacerlo, sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y gritó a todo pulmón su odio y desesperación.

Pero el destino es más cruel que solo eso. En el preciso instante en que ella se asomó por su ventana, Minato salió por su balcón a descubrir de donde venía el barullo y que grata (o ingrata según Kushina) sorpresa fue ver que su mejor amiga, y la mujer a la que tanto amaba estaba fuera de su balcón gritando a todo volumen… en lencería.

Si bien ella había empezado a arreglarse en bata de baño, al comenzar a planchar su cabello llegó a la conclusión de que la bata solo la hacía sudar más y que era mejor hacerlo sin ella. Es decir, hacerlo en la lencería que había comprado para el evento. Su vestido era de esos que apenas llegan a cubrir el pecho y no hay más tela para arriba en color lila, que solo por mencionar lo había comprado Mikoto. Así que igualmente tuvo que comprar un sostén sin tirantes de encaje lila y unas pantis que hicieran juego con el resto de su ropa.

Que linda imagen que tuvo Minato.

Hasta rato después cuando ambos cruzaron miradas desde sus respectivos departamentos ambos reaccionaron, Kushina solo volteo a ver su destapado ser y Minato se sonrojo violentamente y ambos corrieron adentro de sus aposentos lo más rápido que pudieron.

El reloj marca las 6:50.

Minato por su lado se hecho una última pasada de agua fría antes de partir a la iglesia para intentar bajar el rojo en su rostro, aunque el por dentro sabría que esa imagen jamás se borraría de sus rostro.

Kushina por otro lado se puso lo más rápido que pudo su vestido y tomo su bolso ya preparado. E hizo lo que cualquier shinobi hubiera considerado como lógico, hacer un jutsu de apariencia para lucir arreglada, lo cual la enfureció mas… ¿Por qué carajos no hizo eso hace unas tres horas antes? Y sin más salió corriendo hacia la ceremonia.

Y al final, ambos shinobis sacaron sus propias conclusiones.

Kushina debía de pensar más antes de actuar, además de cerrar su ventana al cambiarse.

Y Minato concluyó que Kushina se veía mucho mejor en lencería de encaje que en sus habituales bóxers femeninos… y claro que Kushina tal vez debería de cerrar su ventana al cambiarse.

Alguien que no fuera el podría verla.

* * *

**Que tal? Se merece un comentario? :D**

**Jjajaja ._. mi habitación da a la calle, cuando me arreglo a fiestas pz... jaja es broma, yo no soy tan exibisionista como Kushina.**

**Quiero aclarar que el final no me salió como esperaba, me gusto, pero no se si fue perfecto. Así que muchachos su opiniones son importantes, diganme todo lo que quieran apretando el pequeño botoncito de abajo!**

**Los amo! dattebayo!**

**Kany.**


End file.
